


if we can do that

by OddityBoddity



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Smuff, Smut, bucky barnes has a difficult past, but the future looks good, mentions of past sexual abuse, pure unadulterated smut, smutt-fluff, weapons grade smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings for mentions of Bucky-Barnes-related past trauma stuff, but really, this is pretty much 110% fluff-smut. Smuff, if you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we can do that

Bucky is not surprised when the nearness of devoted friendship isn’t enough for Steve. However much changed Steve is physically, however unlike the sickly kid Bucky loved and lost, Steve remains the same man. And however much Bucky has been altered by time and violence, some things are still true for him as well: Gravity still holds him to the earth, the stars still wheel in the heavens over head, and Steve still turns like a lodestone as if Bucky was magnet north.

So Bucky is not surprised when the touches of friendship become hesitant, and then begin to linger. When Steve grows breathless, and hesitates, and Sam looks on as if from a distance, watches and says nothing. And it's wrong, Bucky knows it's wrong. All that is good in Bucky was scrubbed out of him (wasn't it?) and all that Steve deserves, he has in Sam. And Sam, _Sam._  Before he knew Sam Bucky did not know he could feel the same ache in his chest when he looks at Sam that he feels when he looks at Steve.

These looks and lingering touches, Bucky should not allow them. He does not want to hurt either of them, and it makes him uneasy, this sense of coming between them. If he really loved Steve, if he really loved Sam, he would put a stop to this, never let this happen.

But before Bucky can do anything, Steve’s confession tumbles out. They are in the kitchen, the three of them, and Steve says, _You know I love you_  and Bucky can't help himself. He leans forward and tastes, at _last_ (again?), Steve's red mouth, the places where scars ought to be, catches Steve's breath for him and holds it in his own mouth. Just once, he thinks. A parting kindness.

 _Stay,_ Steve whispers.

 _Nah._  Bucky says, as if it doesn't cost him dear to say it. _I'm no good for you Rogers._  He nods at Sam. _Besides, you've got a good man already. A better man than me. Maybe if I'm real lucky, I'll get somebody like that myself one day._ He turns to Sam, to give him an apology, and to promise that this, whatever this was, won't happen again.

But Sam, Sam is another matter. Bucky did not take Sam into account. Sam is so perfectly a being of this time, and this time is not the one he knows best. It is different in a way that Bucky is never sufficiently prepared for. When Sam looks at him and says, _He means with both of us, stay with both of us. The three of us, together,_ Bucky lets go all his breath.

For a moment there's nothing except the rapid beating of his heart and the thought _impossible_ circling in his head. He looks at Steve for confirmation, for clarity, and Steve nods too.

Bucky is speechless, and it takes him a while to remember that both Sam and Steve will wait as long as it takes for Bucky to speak for himself. He hears himself say, _if we… if we can do that. Can we do that?_  

Steve's smile is like the dawn, and Sam's is like the sight of a rescue mission coming over the horizon. 

 _Yeah,_  Sam says, nodding, we _can do that._

And then it's later, much later, Steve buried deep inside of Bucky, a sensation that once meant violence and destruction now something he would ask for more of, that is, if his mouth wasn’t full. If Sam wasn’t stroking his cheek and pushing back his hair. Not all that long ago, this hot weight in his mouth meant shame, and the words would have been _c’mon bitch_ , or  _suck it_ or some variation. But Sam murmurs, _Steve said you were gorgeous_ , and _How'd I get so lucky?_  and, once, very softly, like a sigh,  _Oh God,_ and Bucky closes his eyes with the soaring pleasure of it.

Then Sam groans a hoarse warning (as if Bucky hadn’t lowered his head to Sam’s thigh to earn exactly that noise from him) and Bucky falls into his work while Steve grips Bucky's shoulders and fills him up. _I can't believe it,_ Steve whispers in between his broken breaths,  _I can't believe I can have this._

That's when Bucky realizes that neither could he, not until this moment and when it hits him he follows Steve and Sam both. Steve's hands on his body, and Sam's hands framing his face. He finds himself groaning, writhing. It is as if the pleasure of it is costing him something, as if it hurts, though the thing that twists in his chest and makes him cry out against Sam's shoulder isn't really pain. Steve and Sam hold him between them, trading kisses while Bucky falls apart.

 _Said he was gorgeous, didn't I?_ Steve whispers.

Sam makes a little noise, half a chuckle. Bucky groans. _  
_

_Rogers,_ he says. After all the mewling he was doing it takes effort to make his voice a low grumble,  _You're gonna make me blush._

 _Now that's an idea,_ Sam murmurs.  _Does he go as red as you?_

Against his shoulder, Bucky smiles.  _Should we find out?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> PS:[ I tumbl! ](http://tamthewriter.tumblr.com)


End file.
